Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 076
"Syd Is Vicious", known as "With Pride, Demon Chaos King" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on September 16, 2009 and in the United States on October 30, 2010. Summary Jack's Blunder Since the announcement of the World Racing Grand Prix, crimes involving Duel Runners have been rising throughout the city. Jack and Carly do some investigating one night and while waiting, they then witness a gang steal a number of Duel Runners and attempt to make their getaway. Jack tries to stop them, but the gang members are not afraid and its leader, Syd, tries to shoot him. However, one of the gang members shields Jack, resulting in him crashing and the rest of the gang fleeing. Jack is also abruptly stopped and instead goes to where the gang member is. While trying to question him, Trudge appears shocked as he recognizes who the man is. Later at the hospital, Trudge reveals that the injured man was actually an undercover Sector Security officer investigating the thieves named Kaz. Thanks to Jack's interference, he is now in critical condition. After hearing all of this, Jack takes a card from Kaz's Deck and decides to go after the thieves himself. Tracking The Thieves In Satellite, Jack meets an informant, Gus, who tells him where the thieves' base is. However, it turns out to be a trap, as Jack is assaulted by a number of thugs and ends up in the hospital himself after being hit in the head with an iron rod. His friends try to talk him out of it, but Jack states that finding these thieves is something that he has to do himself. Jack confronts the thieves once again and is again beaten for his trouble. This time, however, he manages to plant a tracking device on one of them and finds their base at the city docks as they plan on leaving. There, he confronts Syd and tells them that Security is on their way and that they cannot escape. Syd admits defeat and suggests that the two have a Duel while they wait for Security to come. Jack VS. Syd and Jack on the conveyor belt.]] Syd reveals a special set up for their Duel: Each participant is chained to a conveyor belt and as each player loses Life Points, the conveyor belt moves backwards and upon defeat, they are dropped into a trash compactor. Syd gets off to an early lead thanks to his the piercing effect of "Assault Wheel", while Jack summons "Vice Dragon", "Archfiend Interceptor" and "Multiple Piece Golem". However, Syd activates "Nightmare Wheel" to neutralize "Multiple Piece Golem" while inflicting burn damage and then he activates "Plunder Decoy" to force "Vice Dragon" to destroy "Archfiend Interceptor". Syd then reveals that their base has actually set sail, as it is really a disguised tanker ship and that Security won't make it after all. He then Synchro Summons "Combat Wheel" and brings Jack to the edge of his conveyor belt. However, Jack manages to Synchro Summon the monster card that he borrowed from Kaz, "Chaos King Archfiend" and thanks to its effect, it is able to destroy "Combat Wheel" and drain Syd's Life Points to 0. Jack saves Syd from being crushed in the compactor and then knocks him out with a single punch to the face. Case Closed By the time Security finally arrives, Jack has already taken out the entire gang. Back at the hospital, Jack returns "Chaos King Archfiend" to the recovering Kaz and thanks him for his efforts. The two then agree to one day have a Turbo Duel together. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Syd Turn 1: Jack Jack draws. He then Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" ( 4/1800/0) in Attack Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Syd Syd draws "Assault Wheel" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/2300/0) in Attack Position. "Assault Wheel" then attacks "Mad Archfiend". Due to the second effect of "Mad Archfiend", it is switched to Defense Position. "Assault Wheel" then destroys "Mad Archfiend" and inflicts piercing damage to Jack (Jack 4000 → 1700). Since "Assault Wheel" attacked, its effect reduces its ATK to 0 until Syd's next Standby Phase ("Assault Wheel" 2300 → 0/0). Syd then sets two cards ("Nightmare Wheel" and "Plunder Decoy"). Turn 3: Jack Jack draws "Vice Dragon". Since Syd controls monsters while Jack controls none, Jack Special Summons "Vice Dragon" in Attack Position by halving its original ATK and DEF ( 5/2000 → 1000/2400 → 1200). He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Big Piece Golem" with "Medium Piece Golem" in order to Fusion Summon "Multiple Piece Golem" ( 6/2600/1300) in Attack Position. Jack then Normal Summons "Archfiend Interceptor" ( 4/1400/1600) in Attack Position. Now when Syd declares an attack with a monster he controls, he will take 500 damage. "Multiple Piece Golem" attacks "Assault Wheel", but Syd activates his face-down "Nightmare Wheel" to forbid "Multiple Piece Golem" from attacking or changing its Battle Position. Also during each of Syd's Standby Phases, Jack will take 500 damage. "Vice Dragon" then attacks "Assault Wheel", but Syd activates his face-down "Plunder Decoy" to take control of "Archfiend Interceptor" A replay then occurs and Jack uses "Vice Dragon" to attack "Assault Wheel". The effect of "Archfiend Interceptor" activates (Jack 1700 → 1200). "Vice Dragon" then destroys "Assault Wheel" (Syd 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Syd Syd draws. On Syd's Standby Phase, the effect of "Nightmare Wheel" activates (Jack 1200 → 700). Syd then Normal Summons "Cannon Wheel" ( 2/500/700) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Archfiend Interceptor" with "Cannon Wheel" in order to Synchro Summon "Combat Wheel" ( 6/2500/1200) in Attack Position. As "Cannon Wheel" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Jack (Jack 700 → 200). "Combat Wheel" attacks "Vice Dragon", but Jack activates his face-down "Nightmare Archfiends" to Tribute "Vice Dragon" and Special Summon three "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" ( 6/2000/2000 for all three) to Syd's side of the field in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Syd chooses not to attack. Syd then activates "Block Dugout". While "Block Dugout" is on the field, Jack's monsters can't attack if their combined Levels are less than the combined Levels of all monsters Syd controls. Turn 5: Jack Jack draws "Sinister Sprocket" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/400/0) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Multiple Piece Golem" with "Sinister Sprocket" in order to Synchro Summon "Chaos King Archfiend" ( 7/2600/2600) in Attack Position.In the anime, "Multiple Piece Golem" is a Level 6 monster. In the TCG/OCG, "Multiple Piece Golem" is a Level 7 monster. Since "Multiple Piece Golem" has left the field, "Nightmare Wheel" is destroyed. Since "Sinister Sprocket" was sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, its effect activates, allowing Jack to destroy "Block Dugout". "Chaos King Archfiend" attacks "Combat Wheel", but Syd activates the effect of "Combat Wheel" to discard "Urgent Tuning" and increase the ATK of "Combat Wheel" by half the total ATK of every other monster he controls ("Combat Wheel": 2500 → 5500/1200). Jack activates the effect of "Chaos King Archfiend" to swap the ATK and DEF of every monster Syd controls until the End Phase. ("Combat Wheel": 5500 → 1200/1200 → 5500). "Chaos King Archfiend" destroys "Combat Wheel" (Syd 3000 → 1600). Since Syd used the effect of "Combat Wheel" in the turn it was destroyed, its secondary effect activates, destroying all other monsters he controls. Since the "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" were destroyed, Syd takes 800 damage for each one destroyed (Syd 1600 → 0). Differences in adaptations The English version had the following scenes removed. *Jack getting stomped on by three of Syd's gang members. *Jack punching Syd. *Jack's laugh after throwing Syd. Mistakes *In the dub, "Big Piece Golem" was shown as a LIGHT monster. *In the dub, "Nightmare Wheel" uses its Japanese artwork. *On two occasions, Syd calls "Archfiend Interceptor" by its Japanese name, "Intercept Demon". Card Creation Contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Chaos King Archfiend" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes